


Kot 1D

by Underthewater2016



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Direction One Shot, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Harry przyprowadza do domu kota i Lou w przeciwieństwie do reszty chłopaków nie jest zachwycony perspektywą zatrzymania go.





	Kot 1D

**Author's Note:**

> Kto zgadnie o jakiej scenie, z jakiego filmu/serialu/anime myślałam pisząc tą scenę? Ciekawa jestem, czy komuś to się to uda :D

Niall i Zayn stali po obu stronach Liama, uczepieni jego ramion. Cała trójka wpatrywała się z rozszerzonymi oczami na zawartość pudełka, które trzymałem, tylko po to by zaraz spojrzeć na mnie i na Louisa, który jako jedyny stał dalej. Chłopak opierał się ramieniem o futrynę drzwi. Krzyżując ramiona na piersi obrzucał chłopaków wściekłym spojrzeniem, które mieli głęboko w nosie zbyt zaabsorbowani moim znaleziskiem.

\- Rany, serio on wygląda jak wy dwaj – zaszczebiotał Niall wychylając się bardziej znad ramienia Payna. – Musicie go zatrzymać.

\- Lou? – spojrzałem na swojego chłopaka wydymając wargi i układając je w dzióbek. 

\- Nic z tego Haroldzie. Absolutnie się na to nie zgadzam. I nic nie wskórasz tym swoim proszącym wyrazem twarzy. Powiedziałem nie i koniec. 

Spuściłem wzrok na przemoczone, kartonowe pudełko, w którym siedział szarobury kociak. Malec spojrzał na mnie swoimi nietypowymi oczami. Nietypowymi, bo jedno z nich było jasnozielone, a drugie błękitne. 

\- Lou-Lou. – wymruczałem. 

\- Nic z tego. Nie interesuje mnie to, że ten sierściuch ma takie same oczy jak ty i ja. Nie możesz go zatrzymać Hazz. 

Ponownie spuściłem wzrok na kociaka, który nie przestał mnie obserwować. Zamiauczał nawet cicho, gdy zobaczył, że na niego patrzę. 

\- Louis może jednak…?

\- Nie Liam. Jeśli teraz się zgodzę, później przyprowadzi więcej bezdomnych zwierząt i zanim się obejrzę nie będę mógł nawet usiąść bez obawy, że nie przygniotę dupą któregoś z tych pchlarzy. 

\- No, z takim zadkiem – zachichotał Niall.

\- Zamknij się Horan. 

\- Ale Louuuueh, spójrz na niego – poprosiłem. – On jest taki ładny, słodki i bezradny. No spójrz. Musimy się nim zaopiekować. 

Wziąłem kociaka w rękę i przytrzymałem przy klatce piersiowej. Był tak mały, że mieścił mi się w dłoni. 

\- Harry, odłóż go. On może mieć pchły, wściekliznę czy inne paskudztwo. Nie wiadomo gdzie się szlajał. 

\- Ale Lou… - puściłem pudełko i podrapałem kociaka wolną dłonią za uszkiem. Ten od razu zaczął mruczeć i się o mnie ocierać. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy otarł się o mój podbródek. 

\- Harry, kochanie…

\- Boo-bear, proszę. 

\- Ja pierdzielę – jęknął szatyn i potarł dłońmi twarz. – Ale jeśli zobaczę choć jednego, _jednego_ kłaczka na moim ukochanym swetrze lub ten wyliniały sierściuch nasika mi na moje nowe vansy…

\- Tak! – krzyknął Niall, wyrzucając ręce w górę. Cieszył się jakby to on miał zatrzymać kota, a nie my z Louisem.

\- Dobra nasza! Trzeba by go jakoś nazwać. 

\- To jest on czy ona? – spytał Zayn przyglądając się kociakowi, który zwinął się na mojej piersi i zdawał się przysnąć. 

\- Nie wiem – przyznałem. – Jest chyba jeszcze zbyt mały, żeby to stwierdzić. 

\- To trzeba wymyślić imię, które będzie pasowało do kotki i do kota, nie? – Niall wzruszył ramionami, po czym klasnął w dłonie. – Wiem! Nazwiemy go Larry!

Niebieskie oczy blondyna zabłysły niebezpiecznie. Nie chciałem się nawet zastanawiać o czym ten zwariowany Irlandczyk myślał. Miałem tylko niemiłe przeczucie, że Shipperki Larrego Stylinsona oszalałyby ze szczęścia na wieść o tym, że tak nazwaliśmy kota. W przeciwieństwie do menagerów, którzy mieli skrócić nas za to o głowę. 

\- Zapomnij Horan. Ten kłębek futra nie będzie nosił po mnie imienia. Nawet tego połowicznego. 

\- Louis ma trochę racji Niall, nie możemy nazwać tak kota – wtrącił Liam, uciszając tym niezadowolonego blondyna. Chłopak zdawał się oklapnąć. Gdyby był psem, jego uszy wisiałyby smętnie zwieszone. 

\- Co wy na to, żeby nazwać go na cześć zespołu? – zaproponował Malik. 

\- A co wy na to żeby się odpierdolić i stąd zniknąć? To jest kot Harrego i mój. Nic wam do tego, jak go nazwiemy.

\- Oj, Tomlinson, już nie bądź taki. Jeszcze chwilę temu go nawet nie chciałeś. A skoro wasza dwójka go zaadoptował, to do nas – Niall wskazał na siebie, Zayna i Liama – jego dobrych wujków należy nadanie mu  
imienia. 

\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie Horan. 

\- Tak, tak. – blondyn zamachał dłonią w stronę Louisa jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. 

Zagryzłem wargi i spuściłem głowę, ukrywając uśmiech za włosami. Lou wyglądał na porządnie wkurwionego. Gdyby zobaczył, że się śmieję, mógłby stracić panowanie nad sobą i wywalić całą naszą piątkę z domu – wliczając w to kota. Spojrzałem ponownie na kociaka. Maluch zwinął się w kłębek na mojej dłoni, wciskając pyszczek w moją pierś. Był taki słodki. 

\- Ten kot zasłużył na porządne imię i jako jego przyszły chrzestny ojciec zamierzam zadbać o to, żebyście nie skrzywdzili go jakimś Ciapkiem, czy Puszkiem. 

\- Horan, cepie, to są psie imiona! – krzyknął Lou wyrzucając ręce w górę. - Nie zamierzam nazywać mojego kota po jakimś kundlu. Kot 1D będzie miał ładne, oryginalne imię. 

1D. 1D. 1D.

Poderwałem głowę do góry. 

\- Nazwiemy go One D. – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, ciesząc się ze swojego geniuszu. 

Chłopaki spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni. 

\- No co? To dobre imię. Związane z naszym zespołem. – spojrzałem na Zayna, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, wyginając lekko kącik ust. – Poza tym jest oryginalne i nasze fanki je pokochają. – tym razem spojrzałem na swojego chłopaka, który przyglądał mi się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

Mars na czole Louisa szybko się rozpogodził, zastąpiony przez czuły uśmiech. Nasze oczy się spotkały i już wiedziałem, że Lou się zgadza. 

\- No, One D. witaj w swoim nowym domu.


End file.
